Dribbles and Drabbles
by kr3w man
Summary: Random drabbles about Smash/Zelda. May appear as AU or a Crossover.
1. Hyrule Castle & starting AN

A/N :

First chapter. God, so I have been toying with the idea of a fanfic based upon a Smash/Zelda crossover for a while, but I know it would be like 1 chapter, readers would wait 4-5 months till an update, get depressed, flame me and some random stuff after that because I don't update regurlaly. Also, I'm way too lazy to be dedicated to something like this. So I made this. This is inspired by all those collections of very short drabbles here.

If you like certain drabbles or the ideas within them, I may be able to make it longer to say, a one chapter or two chapter long fic. But don't be sure of anything.

* * *

Hyrule Castle

A lone figure stands upon the very top of Hyrule Castle. Sitting, his back to one of the numerous towers and his weapons at its side it looks down to the village with the red roofs and the mountain range.

Another person appears. It asks the lone hero next to the tower:

- Why do you keep going here? What are you searching for?

- Something to live for.

- Since when were you searching for it?

- Sometime before I got here.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. The drabbles may or may not have any link to each other, but some of them do, if you look closely…or you could send me a PM asking for an explanation or something. I may update twice in a day, or three days in a row or not once in 2 months. Whenever I feel like it. Oh and, flames will be laughed at, although I doubt there's something to flame at this point in time. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Johnny

Disclaimer : I don't own Zelda, Super Smash Brothers, Metroid or anything else. Song is Johnny B Goode from Chuck Berry.

Here's the second drabble. Hope you enjoy it! (Or of course, you won't because it's way too short or because I'm bad at English.) Remember, if you like an idea or you would like to see it developed, I may be able to make the drabble longer into a one-shot or even a multi-chapter if I feel like it.

* * *

A guitar riff goes through the air in the mansion.

Several people in the lower floors grumble, tired of hearing the high-pitch sounds.

- Can't someone go make him stop? A huge turtle asks to no one in particular.

- I might be able to, a figure looking like a human in a robotic suit answer.

- Then go do it! If I hear it one more ti--

_Way down in Louisiana close to New Orleans_

_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens…_

- Damnit damnit damnit! said the turtle.


	3. Smash

I do not own Metroid, Zelda or Super Smash Bros. Nintendo has the right to them. If I had, Brawl would be a little different than it is right now…

* * *

- Yo Sam, what are you doing?

As Link was asking the question, he sat comfortably at Samus' side. He could see her playing a videogame on the computer, and the characters on the screen looked very familiar to him. Other people in the Computer Lab were chatting away or looking up information on the internet.

- I'm playing against someone at Smash 64, Malvo, Malvee, I don't know… Fuck!

- What happened? Did you lose?

- Yes. He's way too good. It's too bad I can't play against him in Melee.

- Melee?

- I need a partner to get better…Link, will you help me?

- Erh, hm, yeah? But Sam…What's Smash?

_Samus knew she had a lot of work to do with Link._

_Link only know understood the consequences of asking Samus what she was doing._

* * *

Tribute to Isai Alvarado.


	4. Sunshine

I do not own Smash, Metroid or Zelda…

* * *

The music stopped as Samus was approaching the door. She could almost hear the silent cries of satisfaction of those down below. Summoning all her courage, she opened it.

In the room, she could see Link scribbling down some notes on a sheet of paper. She coughed a little to make him notice her. Link, hearing someone had disturbed him in his work, raised his head from the sheet he was working on and finally saw Samus.

- Hey Sam, what brings you here? , he said in a calm voice.

- The guys in the lobby sent me to tell you you should turn the volume down a bit.

- I'm pretty sure you volunteered, Sam.

* * *

I' pretty sure you guys have noticed this is what happens directly after chapter 2… It's a story I had in mind, but I never find time to write it all in one bout. And seeing as I always put Chapter names that have a link to the chapter, and right now it may not seem so, I'm sure you guys will understand it later on. I'll be writing more later. See ya!


	5. Odyssey

I don't own Smash, Metroid or Zelda.

* * *

Link, as he was going down the stairs, saw the person he wanted to talk to. Samus Aran was reading a book, _SMB : Odyssey,_ and she was rambling to herself about how the author finally finished it. Link, as he neared Samus, prepared himself mantelly for what would happen next.

- Sam, can you tell me something?

- Go ahead.

- Are you free on Saturday night?

Samus raised her emerald green eyes from her book to look directly at Link's ocean blue eyes.

- Are you asking me out?

- Well, hmm, yeah, but…

- Yes.

- W-what?

- I said yes Link.

- … I don't know what to say. You said no to all the other guys and—

- It's because you're not like the other guys Link. You don't treat me like something you want to conquer or a trophy you could show around. All the time we're together, you want to teach me things, help me out when I have a problem and you never expect something in return.

- …

- You don't, do you?

- No. I would never expect something anything from a friend, Sam. Much less someone I love.

* * *

I have another one I'll upload soon... Surprisingly, School actually gives me more time...


	6. Your

I don't own Smash, Metroid or Zelda. Song was wrote by Cream.

* * *

- I don't know Link. Don't you think it's a little too much?

- Sam, if you don't like the lyrics, we can always change it to something else, like ''the oceans'' or ''my seas''.

- I like the sound of ''my seas''.

- Okay then.

Link and Sam were looking at a couple of sheets of paper, one with the lyrics that they just wrote and the other one with the melody.

- Sam, did you realize what we just did?

- Yeah…We wrote a song together.

- No Sam, we wrote our first _love_ song together. We could take this as an opportunity to go out and celebrate and - -

- Link?

- Hmm?

- We still have to work out who sings when and what.

- Oh yeah. Well… Sing the first line of the verse, and I'll sing the next two ones, and you sing the last 2 ones. And we could sing the chorus together. Wanna try it?

- On 4…3, 4

As the first riffs were played by Samus' bass, she tensed and didn't get the lyrics out on time. Link, not troubled in the least, allowed Samus to relax and kept on repeating the same few notes. Finally, Samus decided to let it all go.

_It's getting near damn…_

_When lights close their tired eyes…_

_I'll soon be with you my love,_

_To give you my dawn surprise._

- Sam, stop it right there.

- Did I sound okay? I never sang before, I don't know if you would like it or not—

- Sam, that was beautiful. Are you sure you never practiced singing before?

- No! …Well, I do sing some tunes in my ship when I'm alone…but I never took classes for it.

- You have a natural talent Sam. I have high hopes for this now.

* * *

See? I told you guys I was gonna update soon!


	7. Mousse

I do not own Super Smash Bros, Legend of Zelda or Metroid.

* * *

- Mmmmmmhhhh…

Link and Samus were on a picnic in a park near the mansion. Samus, like always, tried to convince Link to wear more ''modern'' clothing whenever they went out of the Smash grounds. Link kindly refused saying he believes his tunic is part of himself now, and his future.

After they finished their main meal, they started a small cake that Link had brought just for the occasion. After chatting for a while and simply looking at the clouds, both were finishing their first piece.

- Link, this is goooooood. I never knew you were such a good cook.

- I never knew either.

Link was kicked out of the mansion a month ago because he left the league. With Samus´ help, he found a little bakery that was searching for employees. Link turned out to be an excellent baker, much to the delight of Samus. He had prepared a small Strawberry Mousse cake for their afternoon together and he was very happy that Samus liked it.

- I´m finished. Can I have another piece?

- Sam, if you want the whole cake, I don't mind.

- I don't want to sound greedy.

- It's okay Sam, really.

- Beside, said Samus quickly taking another piece, how did you make it so... so... good?

- A whole lotta love Sam, a whole lotta love.


	8. Harmony

-You know, I've always wondered why you wore earrings.

Link and Samus were in the latter's bedroom, listening to music and generally dozing off next to each other on the couch facing the window. It was late at night, and no sound apart from the slow beat of the speakers disturbed the resting blondes.

-Me too.

The bounty hunter didn't acknowledge the answer immediately, both of them tired and sleepy from training together the whole day. Eventually, her ears perked and she tried to figure out how her boyfriend got piercings without him knowing how.

-Let me guess, after those seven years asleep, you just woke up with them?.

-Yeah, to be honest, I didn't even realize I had them at first. Being in an adult body was enough shock as it is.

-Huh...

Silence entered the room as their playlist finished. Both heroes stared at each other, asking without speaking.

-One of my future self recommended a CD to me yesterday. He said it reminded him of one of his adventures.

-Let me look it up. What's the name?

-_Si on avait besoin d'une cinquième saison_.

She typed it in and got back on the couch with a smile, relaxing with her man and looking at the stars above.


End file.
